The present inventive concept relates to processors, image processing devices including a processor, and methods of processing an image using an image processing device.
Certain image processing devices may include multiple camera modules respective images, collectively referred to as multiple images. Accordingly, such image processing devices may process multiple images to generate a single image.
In order to acquire a relatively high quality image, a given camera module may include a dual sensor. A camera module including a dual sensor may include, for example, a wide angle lens and a telephoto lens, where the combined capabilities of the wide angle lens and telephoto lens may advantageously be used during zoom operations, for example, performed in a relatively high illuminance environment. However, this is not the case in relatively low illuminance environments, where light levels are insufficient to realize the benefits of the telephoto lens.